


New Year, New Us

by honeybylers



Category: Andi Mack (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-28 20:27:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17794187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeybylers/pseuds/honeybylers
Summary: New Year’s Eve with the GHC + Co!





	New Year, New Us

December 31, 7:43 pm

 

Andi, Buffy, and Cyrus had just finished setting up the decorations when they heard a knock on the door. 

 

Opening it, they found Jonah and Walker, holding hands, carrying some snacks and sleeping bags. 

 

“Jonah! Walker! Welcome!” Andi said, moving to the side to let them in. 

 

“Hey Andiman!” Jonah says, putting his snacks on a table and his sleeping bag on the ground. 

 

They made small talk as the rest of the group trickled in, ending when Marty showed up.

 

———

 

December 31, 9:34 pm

 

Three rounds of Clue and 2 bags of chips later, everyone was laughing on the floor, drinking sparkling cider. 

 

“I win again!” Buffy says, opening the clue envelope and putting the cards on the table to reveal Ms. Peacock, the conservatory, and the rope. Everyone groans, knowing that they will never beat her. 

 

“Why don’t we play something else?” Cyrus asks, starting to put away the game pieces. 

 

“Sure, truth or dare?” Amber says, wiggling her eyebrows. 

 

———

 

December 31, 10:15 pm

 

“So you still haven’t told your parents that we are dating?” Marty says to Buffy, poking her in the side. 

 

“You know my mom! She is overprotective, and if she found out we were dating, she would interrogate you. Do you want that?” 

 

“No siree, I’d rather not.”

 

“Anyway, Cyrus, truth or dare?” Buffy asks.

 

“Truth please,” He responds, taking a sip of his cider. 

 

“Least favorite part about New Year’s?” Buffy says, knowing he loves the holiday. 

 

“Ugh, probably that I have never, and will never, for that matter, get a kiss on New Year’s Eve,” Cyrus says, frowning slightly. 

 

At those words, everyone looked at Tj expectingly. Tj blushed, winking at them, because when Cyrus said he had never kissed someone on New Year’s, Tj decided that this year would be his year. Tj was going to kiss Cyrus at midnight. 

 

———

 

December 31, 11:00 pm

 

They continued to play truth or dare, getting bored shortly after Andi revealed she was a lesbian and dating Amber. 

 

“I’m getting tired,” Cyrus says, leaning on Tj’s shoulder, closing his eyes. 

 

“You can’t fall asleep yet! It isn’t midnight!” Buffy says, trying to hype him up. 

 

“But I wanna sleep,” Cyrus says, fighting to keep his eyes open. 

 

“Fine. Take a nap, but I’m waking you up before midnight,” Buffy hesitatingly says. 

 

Cyrus quickly falls asleep, still leaning on Tj. 

 

———

 

December 31, 11:57 pm

 

Buffy quickly shakes Cyrus awake, “CYRUS! Four minutes until midnight!” She checks her watch, “Scratch that, three minutes until midnight!”

“Okay, okay, I’m up!” He says.

 

For the next couple minutes, everyone is moving around to get hats, horns, and general new years merch on.

 

———

 

December 31, 11:59 pm

 

“GUYS! Countdown!” Buffy screams, pulling everyone to the living room. 

 

“10!” They all yell in unison.

 

“9!”

 

“8!”

 

“7!”

 

“6!”

 

“5!”

 

“4!”

 

“3!”

 

“2!”

 

“1!”

 

“HAPPY NEW YEAR!” They all yell.

 

Andi kisses Amber at the same time that Buffy and Marty, and Jonah and Walker, all kiss. 

 

Cyrus looks around sadly at his friends, until he feels someone’s hand on his arm. He turns to see Tj, who quickly leans in and kisses him. 

 

When they pull apart, Cyrus is a blushing mess. 

 

“Happy New Year, Cyrus,” Tj says awkwardly. 

 

“Happy New Year, Tj,” Cyrus responds, pulling Tj in for another kiss. 

 

They kiss for a few moments, then pull apart, still holding each other. 

 

“So,” Tj says, looking into Cyrus’ eyes. 

 

“So,” Cyrus says back.

 

“Will you be my boyfriend?” They say in unison, giggling afterwards. 

 

“Yes,” They both reply, still laughing lightly. 

 

“AWWWWW!” They hear their friends say.

 

“Shut up!” Tj says, not meaning it. 

 

“So Cyrus, how does this New Year stack up to the rest?” Buffy says, putting a hand on his shoulder. 

 

Cyrus looks up at Tj, smiling, “Best New Year’s ever.”


End file.
